staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Maja 2000
100px 06:30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie - magazyn 06:55 Agrolinia - magazyn rolniczy 07:45 Kulisy wojska 08:05 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: "Przemycane" 08:30 Wiadomości 08:45 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Timon i Pumba" 09:10 Dr Quinn - serial USA 10:00 Transmisja mszy świętej beatyfikacyjnej z Fatimy 13:05 Wiadomości 13:20 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13:50 Szept prowincjonalny 14:15 "Witaj, kuzynie" - komedia francuska 1996 15:55 "Alma mater dziennikarzy" - reportaż 16:25 Premierzy - program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17:50 Moda na sukces - serial USA 18:15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19:00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 "Buddy Faro" (1) - serial USA 1999 21:00 Konkurs piosenki Eurowizji w Sztokholmie 00:10 "Więźniowie nieba" (Heaven's Prisoners) - kryminał USA 1996 02:20 Klan - telenowela TVP 03:30 Daj, daj, daj! (ost.) - serial 04:00 XX Biesiady Humoru i Satyry w Lidzbarku Warmińskim 04:45 Superjedynka 05:35 Motown Live 06:15 Zakończenie programu 100px 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Proton - magazyn sensacji naukowych 10.10 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Świat przyrody (odc. 1/12): Co było do dowiedzenia - serial dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej 11.50 600-lecie odnowienia Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie 12.20 Kino bez rodziców: Miś Yogi 12.25 Kino bez rodziców: Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (odc. 10/73) - serial komediowy prod. USA 12.50 600-lecie odnowienia Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego 13.00 Wielcy odkrywcy (odc. 1/6): Leonardo: Sen o lataniu - serial dla młodzieży prod. kanadyjskiej 13.50 600-lecie odnowienia Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego 14.00 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (odc. 233): Badania - telenowela TVP 15.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 16.15 Providence (odc. 29) - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 17.00 XIX Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo (2) - program artystyczny 17.55 600-lecie odnowienia Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 600-lecie odnowienia Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.20 600-lecie odnowienia Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego 19.30 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 20.00 Kabaret a sprawa polska - cz. 2, program satyryczny 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa prod. USA 23.30 Vivat Academia - Nauk Przemożnych Perła - widowisko 00.30 Studio sport: Turniej tenisowy Warsaw Cup by Heros 01.20 W krzyżowym ogniu - dramat sensacyjny prod. USA 02.50 Zakończenie programu 100px 07.00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.35 Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Studio reportażu 08.15 Halo Gmina - magazyn (powt.) 08.30 Teraz my (powt.) 08.40 Saga rodów (powt.) 09.00 Nauczyciele (Mentors) (11/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 09.30 Wynalazki przyrody (12/13) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Jan Serce (10-ost.): Kalina - serial obyczajowy, Polska 11.30 Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (15/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 12.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Wielkie rzeki (6/10): Ren - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1996 13.20 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (71/86) - serial popularnonaukowy, Hiszpania 1996 13.35 Podróże kulinarne po Francji (12-ost.) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1997 14.05 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (5/11): Jean Renoir - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1997 14.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 14.45 Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 Morskie opowieści (11/13) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 Zbójnicki song - reportaż 16.10 Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Studio reportażu 17.15 Wroński Beat 17.30 Lista przebojów 17.50 V-Jay 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Moda i okolice - magazyn mody 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Junior - magazyn sportowy 19.30 Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 21.00 Jak w lustrze - magazyn publicystyczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 Przypadkowy golfiarz (Accidental Golfer) - komedia obyczajowa, Szwecja 1991 23.30 Luigi Cherubini - msza uroczysta G-dur - koncert 00.35 Zakończenie programu 100px 06.00 Disco Relax (290) - program muzyczny 07.00 Piramida - teleturniej 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert (9) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.00 Power Rangers (165) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 09.25 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 10.50 Bezpieczne przejście (Safe Passage) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995 12.45 Wielka stopa w Afryce (Piedone L'Africano) - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Niemcy 1977 14.35 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.05 Disco Polo Live (218) - program muzyczny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jan Paweł II - film dokumentalny 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (120) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (32) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 20.30 Miodowe lata (34) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (24) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 (25 min) 21.35 Kurier sensacji 22.05 Podwójne podejrzenie (Double Suspiction) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 23.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.55 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (47) - serial, USA 1994 00.25 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello (26) - serial erotyczny 00.50 Playboy: Zatoka Namiętności (Passion Cave) (13) - serial erotyczny, USA 1999 01.25 Próba granic (Testing the Limits) - film erotyczny, USA 03.15 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 100px 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Guziczek (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Mowgli - Nowe przygody (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (21) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.50 Z archiwum Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite (za zgodą rodziców) 13.20 Siłacze - zawody Strong Man 14.30 Popierajcie swego szeryfa - western komediowy prod. USA 16.20 Modelki (26) - serial obyczajowy, USA (za zgodą rodziców) 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozrywk. 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Lisa - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej (za zgodą rodziców) 22.15 Igła - film sens. prod. amerykańskiej (za zgodą rodziców) 0.20 Seks chichot - program rozrywkowy (dla dorosłych) 0.50 W krzywym zwierciadle - filmowe szaleństwo - komedia, USA (za zgodą rodziców) 2.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrykowy 100px 06.00 Capital City (5/13): Fundusz emerytalny - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Sarah Hellings, wyk. Joanna Kańska, William Armstrong, Douglas Hodge, Trevyn McDowell (51 min) 06.50 Teledyski na życzenie 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (335,336,337) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (50 min) (powt.) 08.55 Babar (15) - film animowany, USA 1990 (24 min) (dubbing) 09.20 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 10.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej beatyfikacyjnej w Fatimie 13.10 Jak ten czas leci... - program o Jerzym Haraldzie 13.35 Dzieje wiedeńskiej Poloniii (1) - reportaż Adama Kulika 13.55 Bibliotekarz z Krzemieńca - reportaż Krzysztofa Kownasa i Tadeusza Wudzkiego 14.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Smutne Pół Rycerzy Żywych - film dokumentalny Grażyny Banaszkiewicz 15.40 Ludzie listy piszą 16.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Litwy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 17.35 Przeboje Hulaj duszy - program Artura Głowackiego 18.15 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (14/15): Nic się nie zdarzy, czyli odmienić życie - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Roman Kłosowski, Wojciech Mann (58 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Film pod strasznym tytułem (8/13) - serial animowany, Polska 1994 (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2000 - Koncert Inauguracyjny (1) 21.05 Tyle słońca... - przeboje Anny Jantar (2) 22.00 Polska w ogniu (1): Katyń - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Wieczór z Jagielskim 23.50 Nie powiem, kim jestem - film dokumentalny Aliny Mrowińskiej i Jolanty Sztuczyńskiej 00.20 TV Polonia zaprasza - Omówienie programu dnia 00.25 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (14/15): Nic się nie zdarzy, czyli odmienić życie - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.20 Film pod strasznym tytułem (8/13) - serial animowany, Polska 1994 (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Kanalia - film sensacyjny, Polska 1990, reż. Tomasz Wiszniewski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Piotr Siwkiewicz, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Bogusław Linda (76 min) 03.15 Tyle słońca... - przeboje Anny Jantar (2) (powt.) 04.00 Polska w ogniu (1): Katyń - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Smutne Pół Rycerzy Żywych - film dokumentalny Grażyny Banaszkiewicz (powt.) 05.35 Dzieje wiedeńskiej Polonii (1) - reportaż Adama Kulika (powt.) 100px 07.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Łowcy (2) - film dokumentalny, USA 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (13) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Łowcy (3) - film dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.15 100 karabinów (One Hundred Rifles) - western, USA 1969, reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Jim Brown, Raquel Welch, Burt Reynolds, Fernando Lamas (104 min) 16.00 Wąż i cień orła (Snake in the Eagles Shadow/She xing diao shou) - film karate, Hongkong 1978, reż. Woo-Ping Juan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Siu Tien Yuen, Roy Horan, Jang Lee Hwang (100 min) 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (13) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Jets (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Kennedy/Klaus Witting, wyk. Jimmy Boeven, Andreas Elsholz, Frank Jordan (55 min) 20.00 Niebezpieczne zakręty (Dangerous Curves) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. David Lewis, wyk. Tate Donovan, Leslie Nielsen, Danielle von Zerneck, Grant Heslov (85 min) 21.45 Miss Universe 2000 23.15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Rzymie - półfinały (skrót) 00.15 Wyspa Fantazji (Fantasy Island) (7/22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Madchen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (45 min) 01.10 Jets (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Kennedy/Klaus Witting, wyk. Jimmy Boeven, Andreas Elsholz, Frank Jordan (50 min) 01.55 Dziennik 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Zakończenie programu 100px 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Gmony - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dżdżownica Jim, Przygody papirusa, SOS Croco, Kangoo, Beethoven, Załoga 51, Wing Commander, Pogromcy zła - filmy animowane 12.30 Łysoń - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 1995, wyk. Gregor Fisher (25 min) 12.55 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Mel Harris, Jere Burns, Marne Patterson, Billy L. Sullivan (25 min) 13.20 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Abbott i Costello lecą na Marsa (Abbott & Costello Go to Mars) - komedia, USA 1953, reż. Charles Lamont, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello Mari Blanchard, Robert Paige (85 min) 15.35 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derrick, Kari Wuhrer, Danso Gordon (45 min) 16.25 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Pamela Gidley, Harve Presnell (45 min) 17.15 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Kilmer, Lisa Howard, Von Flores, David Hemblen (45 min) 18.05 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Rebecca Cross, Hillary Danner, Hudson Leick, Alexandra Wilson (45 min) 18.55 Wierzcie lub nie - program rozrywkowy 19.25 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tom Arnold, Shawnee Smith, Michael Rosenbaum, Lisa Wilhoit (25 min) 19.55 Raven Hawk - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Rachel McLish, John Enos, Ed Lauter, Matt Clark (87 min) 21.35 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 22.35 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Ice-T, Costas Mandylor, Frank John Hughes, Andrea Roth (45 min) 23.25 Uwiedzenie Joe Tynana (The Seduction of Joe Tynan) - komedia, USA 1979, reż. Jerry Schatzberg, wyk. Alan Alda, Barbara Harris, Meryl Streep, Rip Torn (105 min) 01.10 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Pamela Gidley, Harve Presnell (45 min) 100px 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd (6) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Co się stało? (6) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Żywioły Ziemi (6) - serial przyrodniczy 10.00 Słynni rewolwerowcy (6) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 INFORmator giełdowy 12.00 Barbara Walters (6) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Na pastwę płomieni (6) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Burza nad Bałkanami (6) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Opowieści łowieckie (6) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Kokoro - serce nieznanej Japonii (6) - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 15.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (6) - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 17.00 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Szampańskie podróże (7) - serial dokumentalny 18.40 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (15,16) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 19.55 Serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie 100px 07.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Korek - serial animowany 07.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 08.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 09.00 (K) Historia jednego myśliwca - film wojenny, Polska 1958, reż. Hubert Drapella, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Krystyna Iwaszkiewicz, Danuta Nagórna, Jan Machulski (78 min) 10.20 (K) Deser: Old Spice - film krótkometrażowy 10.40 (K) Przodem do tyłu (In & Out) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Kevin Kline, Joan Cusack, Matt Dillon, Debbie Reynolds (107 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 13.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Lovelas - serial animowany 14.00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 14.30 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14.40 (K) W głąb Amazonii - film dokumentalny 15.40 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 16.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłkarski 19.50 (K) Cannes 2000 - relacja 20.00 (K) Mali żołnierze (Small Soldiers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. David Cross, Denis Leary, Jay Mohr, Dick Miller (105 min) 21.45 (K) Deser: Aport - film krótkometrażowy 21.55 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 23.00 (K) Gloria - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Sharon Stone, Jean-Luke Figueroa, Jeremy Northam, Cathy Moriarty (103 min) 00.45 (K) Mortal Kombat 2 - Unicestwienie (Mortal Combat: Annihilation) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. John R. Leonetti, wyk. Robin Shou, Talisa Soto, James Remar, Sandra Hess (91 min) 02.20 (K) Hollywoodzkie grzeszki - film erotyczny (107 min) 04.10 (K) Deser: Pewien nieznajomy - film krótkometrażowy 04.20 (K) Pajęczarki - komedia, Polska 1993, reż. Barbara Sass, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Maria Pakulnis, Wojciech Malajkat, Jan Nowicki, Marian Opania (105 min) 06.05 (K) Na ratunek planecie: Apteka ziemi - serial dokumentalny 100px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Serwacy 09.15 W skarbcu ludzkości - film dokumentalny 09.35 Matka Boża z Gwadelupy - film dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 10.15 Święty Franciszek z Asyżu - widowisko muzyczne 11.15 Niech mi się stanie - reportaż 11.30 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Cud - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 11.40 Malarskie prowokacje - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Kaboom - Kazoom - magazyn dla dzieci 12.25 Lumen 2000: Kościół w Zachodniej Gwatemali - magazyn 12.55 Koronacja wizerunku Matki Bożej Tęskniącej w Powsinie - relacja 13.10 Nasz brat Maksymilian - film dokumentalny 13.30 Święta Lipka - reportaż 13.55 Miasto skamieniałe - film dokumentalny 14.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Życie na pustyni - film przyrodniczy 14.45 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Jean Vanier - film dokumentalny 15.35 Sierpniowe Uroczystości Maryjne - relacja 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Najświętszego Serca Maryi 16.10 Harfa i krzyż - film dokumentalny 16.30 Jeszcze zostały lasy - reportaż 16.55 Katedra w Oliwie - film dokumentalny 17.30 Głowa (2) - film dokumentalny 17.50 Bramy - impresja filmowa 18.15 W hołdzie powstańcom - reportaż 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka i konkurs dla dzieci 19.35 Polska naszym domem - reportaż 19.45 Drogami Europy: Fatima - program krajoznawczy 20.00 Koncert Życzeń 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Przenoszenie wyobraźni - film dokumentalny 21.30 Saul i Dawid (1) - film fabularny, Włochy 22.30 Doping i koks (1) - reportaż 22.45 Medycyna rodzinna: Neuroradiologia zabiegowa - poradnik medyczny 23.55 Program dnia 00.00 Zakończenie programu 100px 07.00 Angielski dla początkujących (51,52) - kurs języka angielskiego 07.30 Bon Courage - kurs języka francuskiego 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Magazyn słoweński - migawki z młodej republiki 10.45 Euro Austria - magazyn gospodarczy 11.15 Raport - magazyn 12.00 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 12.45 W kraju: Od A do B (5-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Linzer Klangwolke '99: Progression - koncert 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Pomiędzy Wiedniem i Jerozolimą (1/3) - film dokumentalny 15.20 Bez sił - film dokumentalny 15.50 Nasz szef jest kobietą (1/10) - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Porady i trendy: samochód - magazyn poradnikowy 18.00 Powrót do życia - film dokumentalny 18.30 tele zoo: Pogrom rekinów - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Gottfried Honegger: artystyczny testament - film dokumentalny 19.45 Historia moich obrazów - miniatury kulturalne 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 37 Spotkania Teatralne Berlin 2000: Szlachtować! (Schlachten!) - spektakl teatralny na kanwie dramatów Williama Shakespeare'a, Salzburger Festspielen 1999, reż. Luk Perceval (150 min) 22.45 Loreley - film dokumentalny 23.15 Boulevard Bio - talk show Alfreda Biolka 00.15 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.40 ZDF SPORTstudio - magazyn 01.55 JazzBaltica '94: JazzBaltica Ensemble - koncert 03.20 Gottfried Honegger: artystyczny testament - film dokumentalny (powt.) ARD 100px 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 07.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 08.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 09.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 10.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 11.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (powt.) 12.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 14.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: Sascha 15.00 Nowości VIVY - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 Overdrive - koncert 17.00 Viva hity: French Affair - program muzyczny 18.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: m.in. Puff Daddy 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy z Daisy Dee 20.00 Planeta Viva: HIM - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Mixery Raw Deluxe - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny